Coins and Wages
The Harvest Brotherhood are responsible for a large portion of banking in Findle and are also responsible for minting coinage for various kingdoms. Coins minted by the Harvest Brotherhood are all stamped with the Seed of Profit, also known as the Eye of the Brotherhood and include the following denominations. Western Currency Sparrow Chip - Sparrow Chips are small square ceramic plates sometimes pressed by individual cities to help alleviate dependence on metal currency. Most commonly used by beggars, children and the less fortunate, they are made to be temporary and rarely survive a decade of use. Tin Hen - Tin Hen coins are often used during common exchange. Copper Stag - Small copper coins are the base of common trade in most kingdoms. Silver Lion - Silver lions are generally reserved for use by merchants and nobility. Common folk rarely see silver. Gold Dragon - Gold coins are ubiquitous to adventuring and nobility, but almost never seen in circulation. Gold is the formal base for currency in most of the known world and the Harvest Brotherhood goes through great lengths to standardize the weight of gold currency. Platinum Star - Platinum is the most valuable metal commonly minted and these palm sized coins are rarely used, showing little wear even after centuries of circulation. If these coins are ever used at all, it is to trade between noblemen or kingdoms. Ældoni Currency Lúsinasil (Glimmer Moon) - The common coinage of the Silver Reach, Glimmer Moons are made of electrum, a alloy of gold and silver. They were not originally minted by the Harvest Brotherhood but have been adopted by many Findleites. Mithrenval - An uncommon mithral coin approximately the same size as a gold dragon with a smooth mirror-like surface. A mithrenval seems featureless unless viewed under daylight or moonlight, when elven script can be viewed across its surface. Feasúl - Currency that is used almost exclusively by the Grey Elves of Mith'Taern. A Feasúl is a small gold bar with a fea emerald set into the center. Occasionally these will find their way into other nations and are usually returned to Mith'Taern. The Harvest Brotherhood produces the gold bars used for Feasúl's which can be used as currency even without the fea emerald although without it, they are drastically less valuable. Danasian Currency Danasian currency is surprisingly similar to Western currency thanks in large part to the influence of Dankil Dwarves, however, instead of metal coinage, many Danasian cities have adopted the use of colorful leather and silk banknotes in similar denominations. Saedal - A white Danasian banknote with the same value as a tin hen. Saesum - A red Danasian banknote with the same value as a copper stag. Saeja- A black Danasian banknote with the same value as a silver lion. Saeyong - A yellow Danasian banknote with the same value as a gold dragon. Saedan - A violet Danasian banknote created after the fall of the Dankil shogunate. Planar Currency Larval Soul - A larval soul is a pale worm-like creature. They are found throughout the lower planes and are formed from the congealed remnants of mortal souls. Each larval soul is approximately 20 cm long and ends with a vaguely humanoid face. Larval souls are are used as currency, sustenance and fuel by both demons and devils, but carry little apparent value for mortals. Some mortals know their value and there is a market for them in countries that trade with lower planes, such as Thessan. 'Astral Diamond '- Astral diamonds are grown from the very fabric of the planes. Larger crystals easily fracture into small perfectly uniform diamonds, at which point they are very durable and give off a faint blue glow. Astral diamonds are one of the rarest substances in the multiverse; this rarity is misleading however, as astral diamonds have no apparent use apart from their beauty. Astral diamonds can not be used as a spell component or as sustenance for any creature, and make poor weapons even compared to material stone. For some reason, dragons and fiends do not value astral diamonds at all. Hirelings and Services Businesses